Him? Seriously?
by Babog
Summary: Dr. Cox knew Jordan wanted someone else, but why him?


**Title:** Him? Seriously?

**Author**: Babog

**Fandom:** Scrubs

**Characters/Pairings:** Dr. Cox, Jordon, one-sided Jordon/JD, brief Janitor

**Rating:** ?? Pg13? T+ (God, ratings confuse me)

**Author's Notes:** This is my first Scrubs fic so please be gentle. It's short and a little sucky, believe me, I know. Good critic is desired, so feel free to help a girl out!

**Prompt:** I've wanted to experiment in the possibility of Jordon falling for JD. So this was what came out.

**Disclaimer** I don't own Scrubs. If I did, season six would have been very, very different and with slash involved.

**Warnings:** A few curse words here and there. Big deal. Slight OOC.

121212121212121212121212

"And by God Trixie, if you screw up this time, I'll have you demoted to something even lower than the Janitor's position! Though it's hard for me to imagine anything more degrading than that, I'm sure if I think hard enough, it'll come to me." Dr. Cox finished yelling at his little protégée

Unfortunately, instead of quickly walking away to start the task he'd just been assigned to, JD responded with some ridiculous explanation as to why it wasn't his fault he was having to redo a patient's catheter. Dr. Cox rolled his eyes and was going to cut him off when he noticed Jordan standing next to the nurses's station ten feet away. At first her longing gaze didn't really catch his attention. Jordan was an evil sex hound created by the devil to torture all men, so why would it surprise him to see her eyes clouded in lust? The only reason Dr. Cox finally took notice was because it seemed like she was staring in his direction.

There was no way in God's _damned_ Earth that she was looking at him. He had only moved out of 'their' apartment three months ago and he was pretty sure they were over with. Hell, _she_ was the one who wanted him to leave. So, why was the look in her eyes the same as the night they first got married?

Dr. Cox rubbed his hands over his face, hoping that he was imagining the entire thing. He couldn't handle another wild ride on Jordan's mood swings. She said they were over, and damnit, this time they would be...But then _why_ was she staring at him like that? There was no one else around so he couldn't explain it away. At least, no one except for Newbie.

Suddenly his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in disbelief. He didn't even hear JD asking if he was okay. Instead he remembered the night Jordan kicked him out.

She had been drinking a lot and had kept yelling about how they would never work out. He'd been surprised by her sudden declarations and had tried to control his temper while demanding to know why she was so sure they weren't going to last. For a while Jordan refused to give him an answer and it only pissed him off all the more. When he started accusing her of starting trouble just for the sake of it, she stood up from her position on the couch and threw her glass across the room. It shattered against the wall and was immediately followed by the words Dr. Cox hadn't expected to hear.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEBODY ELSE!!!"

The words had been shouted with such conviction that he couldn't even pretend she was lying. After her confession, he'd been able to get a few facts about the person she was in love with. 1. He was male (That had been the first thing he'd made sure of). 2. The person didn't have a clue about the way she felt. And 3. He was a doctor who was too kind and trusting for his own good. Afterwards he quietly packed his bags, talking only long enough to setup a short term custody arrangement for Jack.

Dr. Cox had never asked who the doctor was and had no intention of finding out. He figured Jordan would get her meat hooks in the man and flaunt him off when she was ready. But three months had past, and their hadn't been a sign of said man being dragged around by his testicles. Now he knew why. He should have known when Jordan had said he was a doctor 'too kind and trusting'.

And now those were the thoughts running rampant in his head as he stared into the blue eyes of his protégée.

"Yoo hoo! Dr. Cox? Are you alright?" JD asked, feeling somewhat worried over the lack of response from his mentor.

Dr. Cox blinked a couple times, pushing his thoughts aside for the moment. He'd just had a bombshell dropped in his lap and the only way he was going to be able to sort it through was with Newbie out of his hair.

"Melinda, quit acting like a mother hen! Stop your squawking and do what I told you to ten minutes ago!"

"Um, okay, but are you sure you're alright? You kind of spaced out for a minute there."

"Newbie, you've got to the count of five before I relocate my foot up your ass! ONE."

"Right on it Dr. Cox!" With a flash, the girly doctor was speed walking down the hall towards his patient.

Dr. Cox chose that moment to turn his head in Jordan's direction, and almost wished he hadn't. She was staring after JD's ass with a little smirk on her face. The longing was even more evident in her eyes. He loudly cleared his throat to get her attention, and she pulled her gaze away to meet his. He raised his brow and mouthed out the word 'Newbie?'. The look of disbelief was still evident on his face.

Jordon's smirk wavered a second before she replaced it with her traditional evil grin.

"Don't worry Perry. I haven't dug my claws back into him yet."

That was all she said before flipping her hair and walking down the opposite direction of the hall; leaving Dr. Cox with the beginnings of a migraine.

"This place is going to be the death of me." He mumbled.

As he turned around, in an attempt to go back to work, he bumped right into the Janitor.

"So! A little birdie told me you can't think of a position more degrading than being a Janitor. I think I can help you out with that."

'...Damn it.'

End


End file.
